An information processing apparatus that exposes or shields a key top surface of a keyboard by sliding a cover in a direction parallel to the key top surface may include means for raising and lowering the key tops of the keyboard according to the sliding movement of the cover (See e.g., Patent Document 1). Such an information processing apparatus may use a membrane switch that is turned on when a key top is pushed downward by the sliding movement of the cover.